headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
True Blood: Beyond Here Lies Nothin'
"Beyond Here Lies Nothin'" is the twelfth episode of season two of the supernatural drama series True Blood and the twenty-fourth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Michael Cuesta with a script written by Alexander Woo. It first aired on HBO on Sunday, September 13th, 2009 at 9:00 pm. Cast Principal Cast Guest Starring Co-Starring Special Appearance Notes & Trivia * True Blood was created by Alan Ball. It is based on the "Sookie Stackhouse" series of novels by author Charlaine Harris. * Series based on "The Southern Vampire Mysteries" series of novels written by Charlaine Harris. This episode adapts material from the second book in the series, Living Dead in Dallas, as well as book seven, All Together Dead. * This episode is rated TV-MA. * "Beyond Here Lies Nothin'" and "TB: Beyond Here Lies Nothin'" both redirect to this page. * This episode is included on disc five of the True Blood: The Complete Second Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. It includes audio commentary by actresses Anna Paquin and Michelle Forbes as well as alternate commentary by director Michael Cuesta and writer Alexander Woo * Casting for this episode was provided by Junie Lowry Johnson, CSA and Libby Goldstein. * Associate producer Luis Patiño is credited as Luis M. Patiño in this episode. * Editor Louise Innes is credited as Louise A. Innes in this episode. * Actress Evan Rachel Wood is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Final appearance of Maryann Forrester; dies in this episode. * This episode contains a cameo guest appearance by author Charlaine Harris as a patron at Merlotte's Bar and Grill. * Hadley Hale is identified only as Hadley in the closing credits of this episode. * Jane Bodehouse appears next in the season five episode, "Save Yourself". Quotes * Maryann Forrester: Come on, Sookie, it'll be our little secret. What are you? * Sookie Stackhouse: I'm a waitress. What the fuck are you? .... * Sookie Stackhouse: Then why can't I say it? My heart's flying around in my chest - I can't even think straight. My life's inside out. With all that's happened I'm not sure about anything. I don't even know if I'm human! * Bill Compton: What? * Sookie Stackhouse: Maybe I am some kind of freak. I've only met one other person in the world like me and who even knows where he is? And what happens when I grow old? And weak? And you're still the same, what then? * Bill Compton: Sookie, I don't care about any of that. I want you just as you are. * Sookie Stackhouse: But I'm not even sure what I am! * Bill Compton: Are you saying no? * Sookie Stackhouse: No I'm saying... I don't know what I'm saying. I need a minute to clean myself up. I'm sorry. .... * Jason Stackhouse: It's like if a tree falls in the woods it's still a tree, ain't it? .... * Sheriff Bud Dearborne: Come by the station in the morning and I'll give you your badge back. * Andy Bellefleur: Really? I won't let you down Bud. And I am never touching another drink again. * Sheriff Bud Dearborne: This town's a hell of a mess and I'm man enough to know I can't shoulder it myself. You might have your faults Andy but at least you got pants on. Crew * Nathan Barr - Composer * Louise A. Innes - Editor * Suzuki Ingerslev - Production designer * Joseph E. Gallagher - Director of photography * Bruce Dunn - Co-producer * Mark McNair - Producer * Raelle Tucker - Producer * Alexander Woo - Supervising producer * Nancy Oliver - Co-executive producer * Brian Buckner - Co-executive producer * Alan Ball - Executive producer; Creator * Gregg Fienberg - Executive producer * Christina Jokanovich - Associate producer * Luis M. Patiño - Associate producer See also External Links ---- Category:2009/Episodes Category:September, 2009/Episodes